Her Year
by AraliaeShade
Summary: An important year in Zoe's life with each chapter a different season. Bit AU, Zax pairing, rated T just to be safe. Based on an anonymous tumblr prompt. Thanks for reading, Araliae xx
1. Spring

**Hello!**

 **So this is based on an anonymous prompt on tumblr asking for a year of a characters life in seasons. I've decided to do it with Zoe and make it primarily a Zax fic, you know me by now. This was a great prompt, so thank you!**

 **Thank you to the two anonymous prompts left in the reviews for HCSC, I will be writing those next and they are great ideas! I cannot wait to write them.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this and remember that reviews make my day, week, month and year! Thanks always,**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Zoe's heels clicked against the pavement as she strode towards the hospital entrance. Her mind darted from thought to thought in worry of what was about to happen, before finally resting on thoughts of the nearby Cherry Blossom tree. Its flowers were now in full bloom and one flew from the tree and landed at Zoe's feet. She bent down slowly and cradled the blossom in her hands. It was May and spring was slowly drifting away. Zoe carefully tucked the flower into her pocket and remembered what she was doing. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

She knocked on Connie's office door quickly, determined not to change her mind. Her knuckles were white from clutching the envelope that was in her hands. Her breathing was laboured however much she tried to calm it down.

"Come in" an icy voice called from inside. Zoe whimpered slightly before steadying herself and opening the door. She slipped inside and shut it behind her.

"Zoe. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Connie smiled slightly, as was becoming a more regular occurrence recently. Zoe smiled back shakily.

"Well Connie, I'm here to…I'm here to…" Zoe stumbled over her words and closed her eyes. She could feel a headache appearing in her temples. Connie's brow furrowed.

"Are you quite well Zoe?" Connie asked, standing from her desk in concern. Zoe shook her head and held her hand up as a signal for Connie to sit down. Connie didn't take orders however and walked over to Zoe, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me Zoe"

"I'm resigning!" Zoe blurted out suddenly, thrusting the envelope at Connie, "I can't work here anymore, not after what happened." Zoe wiped a single tear from her cheek and bit her lip with guilt. Connie sighed deeply and didn't take the letter.

"It wasn't your fault Zoe," Connie began but Zoe looked her right in the eye as she replied.

"No Connie, it wasn't. But I blame myself. That girl died because I didn't diagnose her correctly, full stop. I can't walk the corridors without thinking about that. I'll get over it, in time, however I need to have a fresh start. I have for a while now. I leave this evening," Zoe explained slowly, relaxing a little with each sentence.

Connie was speechless by the end of Zoe's outburst. She opened her mouth to disagree but closed it again, resigned to the fact that Zoe wasn't changing her mind. Connie almost chuckled at the stubbornness of the woman she had grown to call a friend.

"Where are you going?" Connie asked softly, folding her arms.

"America" Zoe confirmed, once again attempting to hand Connie her letter. Connie reluctantly took it and nodded to her.

"You'll always have a place here Zoe," she said solemnly, holding out her hand to shake. Zoe ignored her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Connie hesitated but soon returned her hug, s bittersweet ending.

"Bye Connie," Zoe smiled sadly, before turning to leave. Just as she got to the door she turned back quickly, "Tell the others I've gone tomorrow. And tell them I'm sorry."

Connie nodded quickly and went back to her desk, trying to hide her sorrow at Zoe leaving. She was her only real friend at Holby, what would she do without her?

* * *

Zoe breathed out slowly as she felt the bump of the plane landing. It hadn't exactly been a smooth flight and Zoe was quite relieved to simply be alive. Some families were cheering towards the back of the plane. She smiled briefly, her first real smile in quite a long time. Her smiles had recently been tight, small and rare. Fake. She couldn't even remember the last time she truly laughed.

She got out of her chair, grabbed her hand luggage and walked down the aisle amongst the chaos. As she saw the sunshine on the other side of the door, her heart leaped. A new beginning. That's all she wanted. She was joining Sahlia Hospital in California as a consultant in the ED the next day and she was far too excited for her age. She felt like a child on Christmas Eve.

Slowly and deliberately, she stepped out into the unknown. She instantly had to cover her eyes and struggle for her sunglasses. Putting them on, she finally managed to take in her surroundings. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sky was one of the purest blues she'd ever seen. Another genuine smile fluttered against her lips.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she made it to the luggage conveyor belt, sitting on a nearby chair as she waited for her suitcase. And she waited. And waited. Around an hour later her leopard print suitcase emerged from the flaps and Zoe could feel herself want to squeal with excitement. She rushed over and struggled with her bag, pulling it off of the belt with a grunt. Most people had now left, thankfully, and didn't see her embarrassing struggle. She composed herself, walking quickly out of the area.

She entered the room in which travellers with cars booked met their drivers. Zoe cursed as she realised she hadn't ordered a taxi. She scanned the names that drivers were holding up as she walked past, hardly paying attention. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. A young, brown-haired man looking like he was about to fall asleep was holding her name, Dr Zoe Hanna. Confused, she wandered over to him.

"Um, I didn't order a taxi?" Zoe began, a little flustered as she got closer to the man. He was very attractive, his hair messy and his eyes a sparkling blue. He didn't help the situation when he looked up and grinned at her, sending her heart racing.

"I know, but you've got one," the man grinned wider, if it was even possible, "I'm Max, a porter at Sahlia. They asked me to pick you up, so here I am."

Zoe blinked at his English accent. She couldn't help herself. "You're English?" she said before inwardly scolding herself, grimacing. Way to make a good first impression. Max, however, seemed to find her turmoil hilarious, laughing away.

"I thought you were meant to be the clever one?" Max retorted before swiftly taking Zoe's suitcase and heading towards the door. Zoe found herself gaping after him for a second before she woke up and followed behind. She had to run a little to catch him up.

"So why did they ask you?" Zoe asked, wanting to get to know the mysterious man.

"Because I am trusted member of the hospital who is known for their excellent skills in delivering what has been asked of them," Max said in a deadpan. Zoe raised an eyebrow at him. Max shrugged, "Or it could be the fact that I don't do much actual work and when they were talking about it I was standing about 10 yards away."

Zoe found herself grinning for the first time in…she didn't know how long. Max chuckled to himself also. They made it to the automatic doors and stepped outside, the sun's rays hitting Zoe in the face once more. She fumbled for her sunglasses in her bag again and put them on. Max glanced at her and smiled.

"Posh," he commented and Zoe smirked.

"No. Fabulous," Zoe said seriously, trying to keep a straight face. Max stopped and turned to her, mirroring her serious face. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before dissolving into fits of laughter together. Zoe didn't even notice that she couldn't remember when she had last laughed, she was so happy. A tear of mirth escaped and Max wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. This shut Zoe up as she felt a spark ignite in her cheek, the warmth of it spreading throughout her entire body. Max looked surprised too, as if he had the same feeling.

"That was weird," Max whispered, looking at his thumb in confusion.

"Yeah," Zoe breathed, daring to look at Max again. He caught her gaze and they stared at each other for the second time that day. Except this gaze held something much deeper than laughter. Max took a step towards her and Zoe snapped out of her trance.

"We better go," Zoe announced, smoothing down her hair and looking away from him. She thought she heard Max sigh but couldn't be sure.

"Of course," Max said softly. They walked in silence to the car, tension thick in the air. Max recognised this and tried to lighten the mood.

"M'lady," Max smiled, opening the passenger door with a flourish. Zoe giggled and sank into the seat. Max closed her door and wandered round to his side, getting in the car. He turned the key in the ignition and grinned over at Zoe.

"Welcome to America, Zoe Hanna," he said quietly, grinning once again as he raced out of the car park. As Zoe laughed at his antics, she was beginning to think that America might just be alright after all.

* * *

"And this is where you'll be staying," Max explained as the pair climbed the stairs to Zoe's apartment. Zoe leaned against the railing for a moment to rest her feet, silently wishing she wasn't wearing heels. Max continued his ascent, oblivious. He got about two flights above her.

"So what brings you to America?" Max asked, turning his head to smile at her. But she wasn't there. "Zoe?" he called out. He heard a snigger and his shoulders slumped in embarrassment at not knowing she had stopped.

"I'm down here, idiot!" Zoe giggled. Normally, Zoe would never call anyone she didn't know well an idiot but she felt so comfortable with Max, unlike she ever had with a person before. It excited her but scared her at the same time. She decided to ignore those feelings and concentrate on the reason she was here. To escape.

Max began to slowly traipse back down the stairs, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Could've told me," he murmured, feigning annoyance. Zoe laughed once again before walking past him and bopping him on the nose.

"Come on!" she said in a sing-song voice. Max shook his head but he was grinning. He skipped past her and they made their way to the apartment in a comfortable silence. Max took a key out of his pocket and turned it in the lock.

"Here we are!" Max said, arms wide as he stepped into the room. He did a little twirl, making Zoe laugh yet again. She couldn't believe how many times she had laughed that day. He held his hand out for hers and she took it instantly, without thinking. He showed her round the flat ending the tour in the living room. Both collapsed on the sofa.

"So here's one question I need an answer to: how did you know where everything was in this apartment if you've never been here before?" Zoe asked, genuinely intrigued. Max smiled nervously.

"Ah well, I live next door. That's another reason they chose me to pick you up," Max admitted. Zoe simply smiled.

"So I'll be seeing a lot of you, then?" Zoe asked, her smile becoming wider as Max's grin matched hers.

"I suppose you will," Max smirked back. Zoe turned to look and Max and found him staring at her.

"I love America," Zoe whispered happily, as she leaned into his kiss.


	2. Summer

**Long time no see! Again, I apologise more than you could ever imagine for the time between chapters. I went on holiday, now have exams, bla bla bla. I hope to keep on top of it more but as usual, I can't promise anything.**

 **So pumped for the summer holidays as I am going to write a ton and try to write enough for regular updates after the holidays so that is something to look forward to (hopefully!).**

 **As always, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, or if you don't, please leave a review! They always make my day and make me strive to be a better writer. It's all for you guys, not me.**

 **I know I have two multi-chapter fics going at the moment but I would love love love some oneshot prompts, they always feel more manageable in my mind and I am more excited to write for other people, it keeps me motivated.**

 **I'm waffling...enjoy!**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

 _Summer_

Zoe tipped her head back and laughed aloud as she watched Max running into the sea. They both had the day off and, since Zoe had always loved the beach, Max decided to take her to his favourite one. It was a little cove with nobody around and Zoe felt as if it was their private beach. She was half sitting, half lying in an old deck chair Max had found in his garage.

She shook her head, still laughing, as Max began running back out of the water, yelling something about it being freezing. When he got closer to her she could see his plan: he was going to hug her, make her dripping wet too. She squealed and jumped out of her seat running across the sand.

Their laughter carried across the breeze as Max chased Zoe along the shore. Finally, Max caught up and captured her round the waist, picking her up and whirling her round. She squealed again before Max placed her down. She turned round to face him, his arms still around her.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Max," she whispered and Max brought one hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Anytime," he whispered back as his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. Zoe's hands found his neck and his tightened around her waist. Eventually, they pulled away for air, foreheads resting against each other.

"Zoe Hanna, I think I'm in…"

"I'm in love with you!" Zoe interrupted, "Ha, I said it first!" She couldn't help it, she had always wanted to be the first to say it but didn't want to pick the wrong moment. Max shook his head, glaring at her.

"I wanted to say it first!" Max pouted. Zoe intertwined their fingers and held them up.

"All that matters is that it's said," she smiled, staring intently at their locked hands.

"Says the person who had to say it first! Hypocrite, much?" Max wasn't willing to let this go, Zoe could tell.

"Just say it, Max!"

"Nope, you've ruined it now, forget we mentioned it," Max released Zoe and turned away, folding his arms. It was Zoe's turn to pout.

"Max do you love me or not?" she asked, hoping she knew the answer but starting to doubt herself. Max turned back to her and rested his hands back on her hips.

"I do. I am head over heels in love with you, Zo'" Max said, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Good," she replied, her smile radiant as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. She knew she had fallen hard for this one, unwilling to let go. Surprisingly, she didn't even care. All she cared about now was Max.

Max saw that Zoe was daydreaming and seized his opportunity. Growling, his hands wrapped all the way round her waist and he hauled her over his shoulder.

"Max! Put me down!" She screamed, playfully punching his back, legs kicking wildly behind her. Max chuckled, holding firm.

"Oh I will put you down. Soon," he teased. Zoe's brow furrowed in confusion before Max began running straight towards the sea. Her eyes widened and her legs began kicking yet more furiously.

"Max!"

"Just a minute, love," he smirked. He reached the water's edge and continued running, splashing about in the oncoming waves. Zoe began screaming as Max ran in so far that her legs were in the water. He plopped her down, rather roughly, where they were. His laughter was annoyingly infectious. Zoe, after resurfacing, laughed along with him. Max thought it might just have been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"It's so warm, Max," Zoe sighed contentedly, floating around on her back. Max waded over to her and floated next to her.

She turned her head to look at him, biting her lip to contain a grin as she realised how lucky she was. Soon enough he noticed her watching and turned to watch her. He couldn't contain his smile, a large grin spreading across his face as he saw her looking at him.

"What is it?" Max asked. Zoe shook her head slightly, grabbing Max's hand in hers tightly, slipping her fingers through his. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Nothing," Zoe answered happily, tipping her head back and truly relaxing for the first time in her life. With Max by her side, she could do anything.

* * *

Zoe yawned slowly as she woke up. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked around her, smiling as her eyes rested on Max's arm that was draped around her waist. Although at first she was unsure whether or not to wake him, her mischievous side won through. She slowly walked her fingers up his arm, giggling when he wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Zoeee," Max moaned, his husky morning voice making her heart flutter. Unfortunately for her, he also had a mischievous side. Smirking, he removed his arm from Zoe and turned away from her, thus removing her source of warmth. It was her turn to groan this time.

"Maaaax," she said, pulling Max's arm so it was cocooning around her again. He smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately. She sighed contently before her mind wandered elsewhere. She decided to voice her thoughts, turning slightly so she was facing him.

"I've been thinking…" Zoe began but Max promptly cut her off.

"That's never a good thing," he chuckled, earning himself a glare and a swat on the arm.

"I've been thinking that maybe…well you're always here anyway and I was wondering…that is if you want to…" she trailed off, suddenly conscious of the fact that Max could say no. She shook her head and mumbled something resembling 'never mind', turning away from Max again. Max smiled knowingly and nudged Zoe's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes," he said confidently, "Of course I'll move in with you"

Zoe's eyebrows shot up in surprise before an amused smirk settled across her face.

"How do you know I was going to ask that?" She asked. Max's grin didn't falter.

"Because, though you find it hard to believe, I know you Spiderman," he answered. Zoe's heart swelled with love and she kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said dreamily, "And I would love you to move in with me."

"Then it's sorted," Max's grin became wider, "And we still have all morning."

Zoe smirked before jumping out of bed quicker than Max could react.

"You can help with my paperwork, roomie," Zoe gestured downstairs before running out of the bedroom, cackling as she went.

Max frowned before smiling fondly and rushing down the stairs after her to get breakfast in her, no, their kitchen.

* * *

"Max!" Zoe shouted, beginning to lose her patience, "Would you get down here? I've been waiting for twenty minutes now!"

If it wasn't for Max's sister, Robyn, she wouldn't even have to go out this evening. She and Max could stay in, cuddle up in front of the TV with a blanket, wine and a takeaway. But instead there had been the idea of a Summer Ball at the hospital for all staff and, somehow, Max had convinced her to go. At this rate, however, they were going to miss the whole thing.

Soon, though not soon enough in Zoe's mind, Max came bumbling down the stairs. Zoe shook her head and propelled him out of the door before he could even look at her.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said as he was being pushed to the car, "Can you even begin to comprehend how long it takes to look this good?"

Zoe tutted and Max turned to grin at her but stopped short. A short little gasp escaped the back of his throat as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a long deep ocean blue ball gown that puffed out from the waist, making her look like a princess. Her hair was curled, her makeup light and her shoes were sparkly silver. Max had never seen her look so…girly before. Or so beautiful.

"Close your mouth, Max, you'll catch flies," Zoe chuckled, her cheeks slightly tinted red though whether it was due to blusher or his reaction Max didn't know.

"You just look…" he was unsure what to say, what word would fit perfectly. He sighed.

"Breathtaking," he finally decided, "You look absolutely Breathtaking, Zo'"

Zoe's blush definitely deepened a shade as he spoke and she dipped her head slightly, unsure of what to say. Max tilted her chin up, as he often had to do when Zoe was embarrassed or suddenly shy.

"Love you," he whispered. Zoe smiled and relaxed.

"Love you too," she whispered back. They shared a tender kiss before Max opened the car door for Zoe, got into the car and they sped off to the hall.

Car journeys with Zoe and Max were always the same; Zoe teasing Max in his driving skills, especially his tendency to mix the indicators up and Max reminding Zoe of her inability to cook to shut her up. They had been living together officially for around a month and Zoe hadn't cooked a single meal, Max did everything. He didn't really mind though, she wouldn't let him pay any rent and he felt it was the least he could do.

Arriving only 'fashionably late' as Max said, the couple stepped out of the car and made their way up the grand marble steps into the hall. Zoe was awestruck, not realising that the hospital was willing to go this far to make this night a special one. Inside was even more beautiful; all made of marble with gold detailing and extravagant chandeliers.

Zoe hung on to Max's arm tightly, unwilling to let go as they reached the dance floor. She pulled him back a bit.

"Max, I'm not dancing," she spoke firmly, eyes telling him not to disagree. Max smiled.

"Come on, it's only a bit of fun…"

"I haven't finished," Zoe smiled, a new twinkle in her eye, "I'm not dancing until I'm drunk." Max laughed aloud, before placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her over to a table.

"We're not going to the bar?" Zoe pouted but Max shook his head.

"No alcohol tonight, I want you to have a clear head…" Zoe continued pouting and stood up.

"You can't stop me from drinking!" she said, a little louder than she meant to. A few people were now listening.

"Zoe..."

"No Max, I won't let you become one of those controlling boyfriends that just tell their girlfriend what they can and can't do, when they can and can't drink. If I want a drink, I'm getting a drink and there is nothing…"

Max cut Zoe off.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he shouted, causing the whole room, to go silent, including Zoe. She suddenly felt on show.

"What?" she whispered, so that only Max could hear. He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"I just didn't want you to be drunk when I proposed. But that moments gone now," he sighed.

"No it hasn't," Zoe insisted, her voice still as quiet as a mouse. Max smiled weakly at her, taking a deep breath in whilst he took a small box out of his pocket. Zoe let out an inaudible gasp.

"Not exactly how I planned it but…nothing ever is with you, is it?" the room dissolved into chuckles, including Zoe's own.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't promise you money, property or presents. But I know that I can promise you my love. I can promise to protect and care for you as long as live. And I know it hasn't been that long but I just…I just know. You know when you just know? And I just know that we could be so, so happy together, just like we are now."

Max dropped to one knee and Zoe's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"So, Zoe Hanna, would you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a rose gold ring with a small diamond in the centre. It was more than Zoe could have wished for. Zoe began to nod vigorously as the tears began to fall.

"I just know too!" she cried before Max surged forward and picked her up, twirling her round to the cheers of the entire hospital. He placed her down gently and their foreheads rested against each other.

"Best. Summer. Ever." Zoe smiled.


End file.
